The Right Choice?
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: She would sometimes sit up at night and wonder whether or not she made the right choice. (Post 2nd Cour)


**First off, I would like to greet the people who have already written their ideas for the Aldnoah Zero archive. Second, for those of you who have seen the last episode of the series (episode 24), I would like to hear your thoughts in a review. For me, I think that although things didn't happen the way we all wanted them to, it was still a great end to an amazing anime. But that's just my opinion. Despite this being AsseylumXKlancain as the main pairing, it's technically AsseylumXInaho. So enjoy and let me know what you thought in a review!**

* * *

The Right Choice?

Asseylum Vers Allusia looked out her window at the great expanse that was Earth. The sights still took her breath away, with how different Vers was than Earth, despite it being night. Once again she found herself unable to sleep and plagued by self-doubt.

_Was there really no other way? _She thought as she looked away from the stars for a second to look at glance back at the sleeping form of Klancain, her husband. The title of Empress still didn't quite set in, along with the decision to marry Klancain. Glancing back out at the stars, she tried to think what her life would be like now.

_I'll have more responsibilities for sure… so I won't be able to visit my friends as often…_

She tried to keep away that stab of pain that was brought as she thought of one friend in particular. This was one of the reasons she kept doubting her decisions lately, especially due to each of them admitting their feelings for each other.

_Inaho… where are you right now?_

Standing up, she walked over towards the door that led out to the balcony that was attached to the room they were staying in. She gave a brief glance back over to the bed before quietly slipping out to the fresh air. Despite the brief chill, it was still quite pleasant.

The stars helped to light the way to see despite the destroyed moon shining down on the world. Taking a few steps further out, so that she was right by the railing, she closed her eyes for a moment. Taking in the sounds of the night that were so different from the day, she briefly wondered if this was the way that things were like before the war began. Opening her eyes, she looked across the expanse of Earth, hoping to see Inaho despite it being a selfish and unlikely wish. Things were different between them now.

_Doesn't mean that it makes the pain any better…_

Thinking of Inaho brought thoughts of another person she had considered a friend.

_Slaine… what has become of you? Why did you change?_

As always, her thoughts were left unanswered. No matter what though, she didn't regret her decision to ask Inaho to save Slaine. The Slaine she knew had to be in there somewhere, it just might take a while for him to come back. She knew that Inaho was visiting him at least once a week to make sure he stayed well other than that though, she didn't know what they did or talked about. She knew she could ask Inaho but being around him without being with him was just too painful.

_I chose this life to save them… to save him…_

She turned back to go inside with one more look at the sky, before slipping back into the room. She looked back towards the bed and figured that although sleep seemed impossible, she should at least try.

_Kanclain…_

Despite having only met each other a few times, she knew there wasn't a reason that she couldn't learn to like him. They both had the same fascination with Earth as well as a kindred liking towards the Terrans that lived there. It was just that…

_He's not Inaho…_

She shook her head, knowing that now, she and Inaho couldn't ever be together. She was bound by duty and he was in turn bound by having to respect that. Not that she would have minded if he didn't…

Sitting down on the bed, she turned to face the windows to view the stars, still wondering if things could have been different.

_If there were any chance of us being together, it won't be in this timeline. _She thought with a wry smile, knowing she was being quite childish thinking about there even being a possibility that there were other timelines just like this one, with miniscule differences. Breathing a sigh as she prepared to close her eyes, she thought one last thing before finally falling asleep.

_I can, no will, make this work…_

* * *

**So yeah… it's not perfect and I hope I got the characters right but this is my first time writing her. Still I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
